The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a bar winding for the stator of an electric machine, in particular of a claw pole alternator for motor vehicles, as made known basically in DE 40 31 276 A. This publication discloses a method for manufacturing a stator for electric machines, the bar winding of which is made of four superposed winding bars that lie in slots in pairs, which are pre-bent in the manner of hairpins, and which are inserted into the core slots with a separation corresponding to the pitch between poles. The ends of the winding bars are interlaced on both sides of the core, and they are joined galvanically in pairs on one side of the core via welding or soldering. The publication does not make any detailed statements regarding the method used to join the ends of the winding bars.